


Rebels of Ink

by Agent3



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3/pseuds/Agent3
Summary: an AU in which the Octarians have invaded the country of Povstansy and have succeeded in ruling the Inkling race. Agent 3 is at the tail of her sanity in a desperate attempt to end this chaos.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3 gets angry

Morning prayers and nightly whims drifted agitatedly across a blood-stained clearing of rock and soil. Built waveringly upon the confused cluster of rock, a city left in homely shambles was housing a decaying species that swayed unwillingly in a bustling souk. Fenced by a distant circle of hazardous mountains, the Valley felt as if it was a prison, and yet the simple inhabitants quickly dismissed that despair with the distraction of cardamom cluttered stalls.

Brightly coloured husks covered the bazaar as the comforting scent of spice and familiar fragrances moved slyly across the amber sky. Above the sand-coloured structures that smelt musky and unbreathable, gripping feet danced nimbly across the rooftops.

"They go to this much effort, merely for a petty thief?!" The young woman panted selfishly, beholding her newfound treasure: a glistening key that seemed surrounded by trouble. Swiftly noticing the metal clangs of swords that grew louder with each fading second, the outlaw shaped her mouth into a taciturn grin and stuffed the bounty into a pocket. She took a step backwards, and then flipped gracefully off the urban edifice, dazzling her pursuers for a moment.

"That's the outlaw! No doubt that reward will belong to us, gentlemen!"

"After that thief! Make haste!" The soldiers bellowed, raising their gleaming blades towards the heavens. Agent Three had fortunately overheard the blind supporters' motivations many times over, almost drowning her eagerness as she bounded up the gravel walls that were coated in blazing-coloured shawls.

Perking her ears to the soft tunes of uplifting melodies being performed, the youthful bandit clasped a low-hanging rope and desperately begun climbing, looking behind her shoulder in uneasiness. Sweating rapidly, Agent Three pulled herself to the ridge of yet another structure and landed rowdily with a loud thud. As her feet impacted with the rotting wood, the ceiling collapsed on her weight, throwing her into the interior of the house.

"Damn!" She spat vulgarly, twisting her ash-tainted face into an expression of disgust. Darting her single hazel eye around her current situation, Three caught a glimpse of a window that, thankfully, was opened just enough for the runaway's escape. Leaping brashly through the gate of freedom, Agent Three soon found herself scraped against the rubble of yet another piece of the prison she loathed so.

Compelling herself upward, Agent Three slid past a hefty log that perched itself in such an angle, the outlaw hoped that her eager chasers could be slackened by the obstacle. Skidding riskily into an alley shrouded in shadows, Agent 3 dashed frantically to the end of her current line of sight; a descending ledge to the lower sections of the mountainous metropolis of sand.

Breathing quickly and with adrenaline pumps her veins, the thief bit her bottom lip as her feet felt the liberty of flight rush past her soul as she inclined downwards. The feeling of carelessness took the Agent's reins as she curled and twirled in the air.

"Darn it! We just missed her!" The troop's captain groaned miserably.

"Hm...I can see why His Majesty demands that woman to be arrested. Her fearlessness is unmatchable!" One gawked in awe.

"Idiot! All that matters right now is that she's a troublesome thief!" Another responded, quite annoyed at her comrade.

Agent 3 grounded herself smoothly, brushing away her forest-green locks as if the feat meant nothing to her already fearsome reputation. The summer breezes shifted for a fated second, whisking away her lengthy bangs to reveal a single blood-crimson eye, displaying to her an unusual sight down below. An abnormally large battalion of well-uniformed members of what the outlaw presumed to be the royal-guard, and trailed no-so-far behind was a youthful-appearing man that Three detested with her life.

He donned a lavender kimono that was shortened to his waist, with linen brown trousers and devilish black boots. With his spiky violet hair, demonic emerald eyes, and that unmistakable cross-shaped scar, it was hard not to tell who the demon in a person's skin was. The demented and appalling King Octavio Tokoyaki, the dreadful creature that stripped Agent 3 of everything she loved, and the same man that had conjured a crazed obsession with the rouge.

Even from a distance, the Agent instantly recognized the image of the ruler that she dreamt of killing endlessly. Forgetting everything but the temptation of the King's murder, the bandit leapt down and slipped into the darkness, as she pushed herself against a sandy wall, enclosed in blood and vibrant paint.

"Three? Three, you shouldn't be here, King Octavio's-!" A distressed whisper cut off, witnessing the young lady reach frenziedly for her sharp knife that was protected in her dusky jacket.

"Hey, i-it's Four! Terra, listen to me, this is gonna be a trap of some sort!" The boy, under the name Four, scurried his lilac orbs, scanning the crowd to ensure his voice was kept at a minimum.

"Four. He's here. And venerable, no less. If I slaughter him here, the dead can finally stop taunting me." Terra breathed, a hint of insanity plaguing her tone.

"I know, I know! We all want him dead, but there's a more strategic way about this...I've got snipers placed on the cliffs so that..."

"I don't care! I need to be the one to kill him. For what he did to this world." Terra gripped her ally's shoulders, slowly sinking deeper into desperation for the King's blood.

"J-just wait, please! We need to at least know his intentions are by coming to Zhalia, besides to lure you in!"

"Your Majesty, we've spared as much time as we can give to our searches..."

"I don't give a damn about how much effort you need to put into this! Start sacrificing your time, then!"

The two renegade's ears jerked at the spiteful, ungrateful voice of Octavio Tokoyaki. They adjusted their vision to peer upon the scene before them. The chaotic Monarch was confronting a solider Terra miserably recognized from her recent demonstration. With that certain Octarian only freshly sighting Agent 3, Octavio would be incredibly eager to initiate a personal hunt of the Bazaars of Zhalia.

Terra was tremendously disturbed of exactly how obsessive the Octarian King could perhaps be over her. She was only 18, and the malicious King that ruled his people for over a century was desperately infatuated with her: the mere thought of the possibility brought dread waving over the outlaw.

"How about a compromise? I improve the bounty for Agent 3, and you use all your pathetic excuses for fighters to find her. Sounds decent 'nough, right?" Octavio growled, his temper clearly winning over his minuscule sense of sanity.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty! She shall be captured within no time, sir!"

"You should hope so. Else I'll rip your neck right open just like that slimy Cap'n Craig!" The King sniggered at the mention of the Cap'n, enraging Agent 3 forevermore. Cap'n Craig Cuttlefish was the greatest man Terra had ever known, being her mentor that taught her the arts critical to the becoming of an Agent. Yet, one fateful day, Octavio executed the seasoned warrior without a second thought.

At the mention of her restless adviser, the outlaw moped a prayer to the Saint of Silence, before enabling her shoulders and grasping the jewelled blade she possessed as if her very existence depended upon it. Exhaling all the rampaging fear that dwelled somewhere unbeknownst to Terra, she slipped out from the haven of shadow and twisted her head, expressing a cunningly sincere smirk to her childlike protégé.

"Octavio."

"Agent 3. You've finally decided to show yourself, huh? Good choice."

"Not for you, that is, Your Highness." Within a glimpse, Agent 3 gracelessly drew out her polished sliver dagger and lunged at a soldier to the right of the King, piercing into the trooper's skin. Taking her movements from instinct, she scrambled to reach the corpse's weapon, and proceeded to fire numerous bullets towards several fast-approaching combatants.

Jerking his head to the sudden act of rebellion, Four elevated his hand to the sleek communicator on his ears and skillfully pressed a minor knob.

"Mersilis! Take the shot, now!" He cried urgently, clenching his fist in caution.

Without a warning, a single bullet flew into the flesh of the Octarian King's shoulder as the injured creature howled cynically. The swarming crowds fell into a frenzy of discord, the cloaked figure rushing off in the direction of shelters. The dastardly King winced inhumanely as his taloned fingers wrapped themselves around Terra's neck.

"It takes...a lot more than a...sniper to kill a King. I doubt your mentor would be impressed by that, darling." Octavio uttered devilishly, hauling Agent 3 onto his chest whilst stroking her hair. Blinded by both horror and fury, the outlaw elbowed the ribs of the beast that held her captive, giving her the opening to outrun his grasp. From the cliffs, the sniper which Four addressed as Mersilis, observed the prospect transpire, as he raised a bulky, neon-teal charger towards the King, and eventually let go of the trigger.

Taking the chance without comprehending to do so, Terra leapt elegantly onto the wooden frame of a jewellery stall and spined her feet enough to ascend herself to the beige rooftops of Zhalia. Grinning at her new score, the bandit spun the royal Octarian's crown in her hand, marvelling its grand condition despite how long it has been placed upon the Tokoyaki family's heads.

"Consider yourself dead, Your Majesty! May Oce so divine bring you to death!" Terra thundered victoriously, holding his crown up high before confidently dropping the antique from the heights of the fabled Bazaars. Unfortunately, there was no evidence that the golden crown impacted with the trampled ground; not faltering the bandit's hasty exit.

With the blazing sun burning overhead, Three sprawled her legs wildly, daringly scaling walls and bounding across the network of sand and stone-built skyscrapers. The sounds of children's laughter and the over-exaggerated sales pitches of carefree merchants filled the mind of the uneasy insurgent, as she leisurely struggled to become content with the life she had at the moment. Little did she want to admit, a life of crime and adventure was one she quite enjoyed; been given the chance to traverse such a gorgeous kingdom in such an adrenaline-fueling way.

Forcing herself into a weary sense of easiness, the runaway portrayed a rare, sincere, smile as she caught a minor glimmer of the youth and elders all pleased with their life, cheerful expressions on every last one of them. I wish I could move on just as easily. How sweet... The Inkling pondered at the thought of such happiness filling up her days yet dismissed it as mere imagination. She had a job to accomplish, after all. One that only the apprentice of Cap'n Cuttlefish could see through to the end.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 3 gets yelled at

The thief moseyed the bustling streets of Zhalia contently, chewing away at a small bag of bold-coloured Lesoma fruit. Cloaked in a glossy black coat, Terra was not concerned of the many hazards that came with roaming the infamous boulevards of the most Inkling-occupied city, known as Zhalia, land of misery. Oddly, Agent 3 felt the sense of eyes upon her as she halted in her stride and begun darting her multi-coloured eyes to find the source of the issue. Feeling a small tug at the end of her cloak, Terra turned her gaze downwards to see two youngsters gawking at the black-clad woman. Kneeling down to the floor so her eyes could meet theirs, Agent 3 beamed with a friendly aura surrounding it as the children stiffened themselves.

"Hey there. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's the matter?" She calmly inquired, lowering her vocabulary so that the youths would feel slightly more comfortable.

The two youths refused to answer, concealing their mouths yet still store at the outlaw with pleading expressions. Taken aback, Terra attempted a different approach as she brushed away her silky, ivy hair. Clearing her throat, the renegade clasped her hands around an orange, exotically shaped Lesoma fruit, and positioned it into the children's vision.

"Is this what you wanted? I have plenty of these." The Inkling enquired gently as the girl checked it over in awe. Obviously, the two kids infrequently had the pleasure of eating. Sighing in the irritation of such poverty, Terra pulled out several similar berries from her linen pouch and happily passed them to the fledglings.

"Don't these belong to you? You brought those yourself!"

"Consider it a gift from Agent 3. Besides, I can easily get myself more." Three winked, presenting her legendary rose eye to the youths. The Inkling girl remained hushed, yet, telling from her expression, was immensely dazed. Pulling a shadowy hood over her short tresses, the outlaw whisked herself down the highways of broken ambition.

Pacing the city alleys in earnest, Agent 4 flipped a copper coin several times, catching the precious resource with grace. Stuffing his hands into his auburn coat, the General gazed over the lively mobs of courteous women and vividly veiled men, suddenly becoming diligent to locate his companion. Running a weary hand through his vibrant, blonde hair, Agent 4 felt his cold, dry sweat trickle down his cheek as he noticed just how unsuited his uniform was to the trenched heat of Zhalia. Shrugging off the merciless temperature, Four breathed in the scents of the refreshing spice and steaming meats as he exhaled, appreciating the clustered stores of the haven that were the bazaars.

"Four! You knew about Octavio and you didn't tell your superior?" A sharp, infuriated voice cut past the resolute silence. Agent 4 turned; drawing out his heavy weaponry he hid underneath a crimson tailcoat, then quickly withdrew the hefty firearms after realising the voice belonged to Terra Aoi-Umi Magenta.

"Obviously because we knew you were going to lash out like that: also considering the fact that you've been acting solo waaay to often. It's been driving the others mad, you know. Look, I know that out of everyone, you despise Octarians the most, but it doesn't give you the right to act alone all time!" Agent 4 protested, rambling his explanations. Terra frowned at her friend in anger, yet kept her frustration pounding in her torso.

"Alright, fine. Next time though, you're telling me when that bloody bastard is around. Those are my terms." Agent 3 hissed ruthlessly, placing her hands on her hips effortlessly. With a cruel appearance drawn upon her face, Agent 4 flicked the copper coin to his ally: Terra catching it mid-air without hesitation.

"Eh, I'll accept, Commander. Glad to have you back. Actually, Mersilis reported something rather interesting when he returned to Head Quarters concerning the recent disappearances. Care to accompany me there?" Agent 4 suggested formally.

"Sure, why not? Going there sure beats this heat." The Commander waved jokingly, waltzing towards her acquaintance. Draping her bruised arm around Aizll Darksider's, Terra's calculating grin spread considerably as she dragged General Four into the violent sun as the two strode down the welcoming neighbours of the Bazaars.

Passing the beaming merchants, Four gawped at the shining, precious gems and finely crafted weapons whilst Agent 3 the stalls that smelt intoxicatingly of spice and crisp pastries. With the rare occasion of a tall-standing palm tree, Aizll slid his hand past the rough bark and hastily curved yet another corner. Twisting and turning throughout the endless clouds of Squidlings, the Agents rampaged their feet against the coarse sand as they guided themselves to abandoned barracks that Terra reminisced upon with a heavy heart. Hauling the rubble out from its resting place, the renegades located a circular, metal, grate that the two eased into to as they felt a rushing wind; descending into the Rebellion's underground Head Quarters.

"General Agent 4! A-and...Commander Agent 3?! You've returned; how thankful!"

"Agent 3; you mean THE Agent 3, here?! And she's NOT on a killing spree?!"

"Terra, glad you've (finally) decided to re-join us! It seems Oce has answered our prayers!"

Three eager Rebels rushed keenly towards the founder of their Resistance. One, a woman with well groomed, bobbed, beige hair, linen pink jumper that was covered with stains of poverty, and expensive golden chains wrapped regally around her neck. Terra remembered her as Pearl Houzuki. Another, an Octoling with gorgeous black and teal tresses, frayed white clothing and glossy olive skin named Marina Ida. Last yet not least was Mersilis, with his mysterious, battle-worn, scar: navy ponytail and matching azure eyes that shone like sapphires.

"You all seem so joyous to see your commander again. Why is that? Oh—Because you all thought I'd gone rouge, didn't you? The only reason I'm here is to gather information on those disappearances. Mersilis?"

"Ah, yes! About that...General Shellendorf suggested that we discuss this on more serious terms...So, if you could please follow me." Mersilis rubbed his neck impatiently, beckoning the Agents.

As Terra leisurely strolled the stone floors, she surveyed the revolution's Head Quarters in earnest. The resistance had sited their place of operations inside a longstanding Octarian lair that was equipped with heavily armed defences and military garrisons. The air always felt smoky, and the lights were dim, but the musty base felt like a haven to the dull-clothed rebels. Protected by the levelled ground above them, the fortress could positively stand its ground against enemy assaults. At least, that was what Agent 3 prayed.

"Commander Agent 3! My most loyal customer and leader! It's an absolute honour to see your return-!"  
"Shut up, Sheldon. I'm only here to oversee those reports Mersilis filed. After this, my allegiance lies wherever I decide." Terra jeered her snappy response.

"It's a miracle that we still call you our leader." Pearl snorted, crossing her arms.

"Go to hell. Can we please just...proceed with the conversion at hand?" Agent 3 leaned onto a metal wall, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Well, concerning those disappearances; it seems that the Octarian King has pushed the blame onto us due to our growth in status."

"Which means we don't have a solid lead, huh? Anyways, you haven't been working on what's important to begin with!"

"And what would that be?" Aizll voiced, holding his head high.

"Killing that bastard, Octavio, of course!" Agent 3 sneered, pressing her feet onto the wall, ready to pounce. Stating her point, Terra rotated her sight away from the elitists, fed up with their useless bickering.

"Commander, this could possibly lead to something much bigger than your...disturbing large thirst for revenge upon His Majesty. I understand how you must feel, yet you must keep your emotions in line, as you are our commander."

Gritting her teeth, Agent 3 pushed herself off the pillar, and enclosed on Marina, who had stated that her motives were not entirely just. With such burning hate for the Octarian King, the veteran-hero had been blinded by retribution and completely blocked out any rationality that her collaborators struggled to scream out to her. Her red eye blazed treacherously; a constant reminder of the pain and suffering that she had endured over her coarse and unforgiving journey.

The deadening aura that encircled the husk that was once a grand warrior soon became the very bane of the renegade's doubts as her sight trained on a rotting, torn map. Her hand floated above the drawing engraved with the words, "Inkopolis City", as General Four forced his hands onto the timber bench in frustration.

"Commander Terra Magenta of the New Squidbeak Splatoon! Our collective objective is not to kill His Majesty, but to take back our city and prove ourselves worthy as Captain Cuttlefish's disciples! The homicide of Octavio Tokoyaki is not priority one, for Oce's Sake! Please, take into consideration the stakes that everyone in this room have pledged to your cause!" Aizll spat hatefully, smashing his fist into the wood of the frail desk.

"General. I am devoted to the defeat of the Octarians, yet the temptation of slaying King Octavio is overbearing. I will turn my head from that temptation for the time being, but when this disappearance business has concluded, I will not hesitate to abandon this alliance." The Commander indicated emotionlessly, extending her left arm forward across the war council's table.

Hesitantly eying the young woman, Aizll Darksider accepted the hand with his own, shivering at the sheer coldness of Terra's stiff hand. Biting his lip, Mersilis stepped forward, shuffling his collar restlessly.

"Ahem, Commander Agent 3? I'd like to interfere. It has come to my attention that, apparently, a captain of the local Octoling guard is in procession of information necessary to locate our captured comrades, and possibly the victims of the kidnapping." The Rebel's Guard testified grimly, bestowing a creased document to the Commander of the rebellion. Unfolding the paper carelessly, Terra overviewed the report, Agent 4 attempting to read over her shoulders. It detailed the Octoling Elite that supposedly knew of their apprehended allies: his name being Inko Sharkeon, a former member of Octavio personal troop which identified themselves as Occisor.

"Unit 48: an extremely skilled assassin. I've confronted him once before, which resulted in his retreat. Wasn't he also an Octarian absconder?" Terra inquired.

"Indeed, he was. Heh...it was because of that he was cast out of Occisor, as it appeared that he was not loyal to the King. After a certain incident several years ago, he has been questioned upon his devotion to the throne. All you need to do is break into his household and find such information." Marina clarified keenly.

"Wait...Y'all are entrusting this mission to Three? Three; of all people?! Wouldn't someone like General Dolphin be more suited to this kind of thing?!" Pearl exclaimed, rather shocked at the commandant's decision.

"Though it may be to your dismay, Agent 5, Agent 3 here is conspicuously more experienced in thievery spectacles, as she most remarkably displayed earlier this morning!" General Shellendorf praised disturbingly, as Terra drew out the key, she seized gracefully beforehand and tossed it in Sheldon's direction.

"Here ya go. By the way, this Inko Sharkeon: would you deem it possible to sway him onto our ranks? It appears we have been lacking numbers in our battalions, and it seems his loyalty in the Octarian military is misplaced." The abider of the law croaked flatly, averting her eyes towards Marina, who shortly conjured a reply.

"Perhaps so. Inko was considerably dishonoured after his attempt to abscond the military. If he has been beaten into submission during the recent years, I cannot say." The dark-skinned Octoling informed her commander in hesitation.

Remaining in utter muteness, the mercenary pierced her razor-sharp presence into the hearts of the Generals present, consistently prompting them of the endeavours that plagued the adorned hero.

"Dismissed. I have my assignment, so carry on." Terra ordered, narrowing her eyes.

Inhaling the musty air that poisoned their country, the renegades exited the room one-by-one, each taking selected routes. Sleek sneakers grazing the Earth beneath her, Terra traversed the translucently lit stronghold, silent and lifeless as if a ghost. Her eyes cast downwards, the Kuudere promenaded past the befuddled turncoats that dull eyes widened at the sight of their distant commandant. Fingers twitching at her holster, Agent 3 marched emotionlessly, holding her head high despite the uncompromising void that swirled inside of her. She had to look proper; at least to the people that believed in her.

Glistening in the zenith of the day, Terra dusted off the dirt and mud that stained her pale skin. Wiping her brow, she gazed upon the lively urban city. Then she stopped. Clasping her hands, the Agent bent over and settled upon a beige rooftop. Heaving her shoulders in restful bliss, the apostate let out a perceptible sigh, loosening herself as Terra gazed longingly at the golden horizon. Unbeknownst to Agent 3, on the other end of the country, a youthful Octarian girl dashed furiously across a desolate landscape.

The girl's feet dented the soft ground as the raging sky burnt overhead. Gasping uncontrollable, the resistance member turned her head behind her, terrified of the terror tracing her.

"G-General Four! Mission f-failed: only 30 causalities amongst the citizens, Occisor slaughtered the squadron! Requesting support...!"

The girl's desperate pleads was replaced with static screams as the dark-clad, Octarian assassins grabbed her mouth and knocked the rebel onto the coarse sands that surrounded the mountains of Povstantsy, country of stories.

...

...

...

"Captain!? Captain, report! REPORT!"


	3. Chapter three

Terra arose from a fleeting dream, panicked as she lifted herself from a bed of rubble. Placing a hand on her forehead, the rouge rearranged her thoughts from the reality of sleep. Settling herself, the woman surveyed the marketplace below, examining the Inkling passers-by.

"Mercenary." Terra jumped at the deep, gruff voice.

The owner of the voice stood tall, donning standard, melancholy Octoling uniform. A pair of radiant pink eyes leered down at the off-guard renegade through a mane of navy locks.

"You're a mercenary, are you not? It's becoming a rather common career lately." The soldier joked, yet a smile did not reach his expression.

"Indeed, it is." Terra agreed, hiding her panic behind reason.

"The Bazaars have been in quite the commotion, what with a visit from the King as well as several sightings of Povstantsy's greatest criminal." He said, sitting beside Agent 3. Being said criminal, she shuffled to the side, not entirely sure what to do.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling the streets? Or do you take pleasure in observing how far others have fallen?" Terra prodded, averting her eyes away from the Octarian.

"What? I simply wished to trade. Here," He presented a golden cloth that emitted a powerful energy.

"Z-Zapfish hide?! That can sell for up to three-hundred Kaaj!" The Inkling marvelled the rare material. (Kaaj is around .30 USD, so 300 Kaaj is about 270 USD)

"Exactly. I can't sell it myself." Unit 48 groaned to himself, placing the valuable fabric upon Terra's lap. Without a word, the eager bandit slapped a handful of Kaaj onto the Octarians palm and rose from her resting place. Leaving farewell-less, Terra strode down towards the sea of shoppers, thus leaving 48 alone once again.

Resolving upon the rubble that soaked Zhalia, Unit 48 swiped away his lapis lazuli hair. He trained his eyes upon the humming thoroughfares, half-heartedly attempting to locate the youthful mercenary, yet to no avail. Below the colourful sky, the denizens of the deep fell under the illusion that all was well. Those who looked above the surface knew otherwise. People who dared to deny the clear skies knew of the terrors that lurked beneath their very feet.

What a strange day this has been... Unit 48 mused, letting his skin bathe in the sunlight. And, for a short moment, Forty-Eight forgot the world around him, and sunk into the pleasure of fantasy.

Octavio Tokoyaki paced furiously across his quarters, his eyes twitching as he did so. If a chance to apprehend Agent 3 were to arise, the King wanted to be the first notified. He chuckled at the mere thought of the young woman, baring his sharp teeth in delight. He despised her; he wanted her to die in the most gruesome way imaginable. When that day were to come, oh, would the Octarian laugh at the Inkling's screams.

Soon, his thought's grabbed hold of him, as laughter erupted from him. His mouth was dry, as the hellish chuckling turned into a deranged wheezing. He fell to his knees, then to the wooden floor, the Octarian balled around like a child as he laughed his heart out. Most called him a maniac, and yet he had a large, fearsome army at his command. It's just a report, nothing to worry about, Ellani! An Octoling advisor spoke to himself as he hesitantly opened a hefty metal door.

"Y-Your Majesty? W-We've apprehended a resistance member; s-supposedly of the same resistance of Agent 3-..." The Octoling was promptly halted by Octavio's lashing statements.

"That ain't good enough! Urgh, I'm the only one here with any competence, aren't I?! She knows Octarian tactics better than any other Inkling; Saints, she was trained by Craig! Thus, by default, she's aware of our tactics, Ellani! Can you or anyone else here so something besides cowering; tails between your legs?!" He growled, momentarily exposing the intelligent side of himself. Shaking his head in annoyance, the King thrust a hand towards the exit.

"Get. Out." The near-undecipherable words rung in the fearful Octoling's ears until he tossed his hair and marched outwards. Relieving himself of a heavy sigh, the King turned his back, eyeing the country that sprawled in front of him. The urban cities decorated with mountainous deserts and valleys glistened in sunlight. Octavio had worked so endlessly to see his people enjoy the surface, yet his efforts felt as if they meant nothing.

Wasn't it his people's dream to see the sunlight again? Nevertheless, the King figured that his own benefits were the only ones he should concern himself with. Benefits are a blessing, not a curse, so cherish them, Tavi! The King's mind flooded with the memory of his old friend. He despised it. Not just that loathsome Cuttlefish, but anyone who thought his position was a blessing. Sniggering at his weakness, Octavio rested his chin on a gloved palm as he watched his hard-earned kingdom in silence.

Aizll pulled at the strings of his guitar, distracted by his own thoughts. Fiddling with his auburn coat, the air-headed Inkling begun humming along to tunes he used to hear when strolling Inkopolis Plaza. Ever since the construction of the Plaza, melodies could always be heard, considering that music was a major importance in Inkling culture.

" Go right through gravity, life just isn't fair,

save your sanity, there's no need to stare,

when the answer's right there, oh! " Agent 4 sung nostalgically, his heart aching as he poured his soul into every lyric. Aizll could not remember the song's name, but the memory of surging past the endless crowds and lights brought the lyrics back to his mind.

Stringing away at the instrument, the Inkling found himself in content. The shopkeepers nearby did not feel the need to interrupt, pleasantly tapping their feet to the rhythm. Little did the citizens know, Aizll kept a vigilant eye on the area around him. As General to the most active resistance in Povstantsy, Agent 4 felt it as his duty to supply his troops as much as possible.

"General. Another soldier has been silenced." The captain hissed, hiding her figure.

"Another one?! This is getting out of hand." Aizll sighed, irritated by the report.

"I've heard rumours. Agent 3 walks among our ranks again, does she not?" She inquired, hinting at her distress.

"I had to. She was our only chance, despite her...questionable actions." The General argued, breaking out a small sweat.

"She's committing brutal manslaughter! Things that would be considered war crimes!" Karolin sharply protested, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Octavio has committed worse countless times! This world is no longer concerned with justice. It's just one side against the other now." General Four said slowly, processing his words carefully.

"The situation is that desperate? Our supposed "Hero" is now pardoned from war crimes? Are you insane, brother?!" The elder sister of the Darksider family yelped, almost grabbing her brother's neck in anger. She redacted soon after, realizing that it would be safer to keep to the shadows. Checking her ocean green locks, Karolin kicked her heel and sulked away.

"Trusting that monster is a mistake. One I pray we won't regret." The Captain sighed, raising her nose to the barren sky. This world is crumbling, she breathed. And it all started with our supposed saviour, Agent 3.


End file.
